nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:.Dawnshadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adoption Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 21:38, December 30, 2012 Ur back! Come onto WFW chat. And you also posted on the wrong roleplay XD [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 20:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) HERE YOU GO! :D There's nothing like a cold night to [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 07:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Read, Jet`s blog, then you`ll understand. But I`m still on instagream. And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! :D Would you like fries with that? 13:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn! We haven't talked in a while- timezones, I think. So just your cray friend Rainy, dropping in to say hi and how are ya? :D ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] DAWNY CHAT. PLEASE Also, I am kinda sick of Zayd, when he ruined my day commenting on the pictures of my first made pages were copyrighted. >.< GINGER who<3 you 08:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) lolll GINGER who<3 you 08:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hejjjj dawn! did you know that fall out boy was coming to adelaide? I know that you are obsessed with'em so...yeah are gonna go? XD Don't make m''Oh so you Decide to be Fall out boys number one Fan girl? Oh its on now. Your rival Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:38, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay with you if we put all your SummerClan cats up for adoption, or will you RP them? [[User:GJHUSKY| Would you like to date with River/ Falconpaw? (:P) meh. EnderCursty (talk) 07:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha http://24.media.tumblr.com/d0b7d6c4f1f66355b89c2a3731dca1db/tumblr_mqrtq2Qx4S1rytddyo1_r3_400.gif hi 02:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) What would you give FOB out of ten? Winxclubfan1/signature Please Dawn, I know Starry thinks purely negatively of me because of bad timing partially. But (and I'm trying to put this as kindly as possible) I disagree partially with the rant post she put in the chat. I've had little to no contact with her for at least three days, at least before she put that there. If you report this directly to Starry, I hope you include that I was not trying to harass in any way. Because I'm not trying to. I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Starry. It IS all my fault. But I just want to help you, Dawn, that's why I tried to help you when you were cutting. I'm... I'm sorry. Do with me what you will. 12:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) No. Get out of my sight. You and Cead, both. You have ruined my life. Anonymous (AND STAYING anonymous) Hey hun I'm posting this publicly because I don't know how often you check Facebook and I can't seem to catch you anywhere because of time zones. I'm going to be honest- yes, I was going to attempt suicide on Friday. The school found out, and I was taken to get assessed. I'm doing okay now, so please don't worry. I love you as my sister; never forget that, okie?<3333 -- Starry update your profile 21:42, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE A POEM sister is still my sammy and i am her dean but im in love with my cas while i chase after the pie GUESS WHO IS WHO BECAUSE THIS WAS ON NC CHAT :D IT'S A WONDERFUL POEM, NO 01:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) where are you ono i need you on chat right now pls 04:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I used to be a TES fan like you, then I took an MMORPG to the FACE Hiya Fawbs! I'm glad to know that you're an Elder Scrolls fan. I am too, but I probably won't play ESO. THEY'RE CHARGING MONTHLY FEES, THOSE MUSTARDS! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 05:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) leafy was being boring 23:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) -straightens and puts up a kid voice- so i shall tell you about the beauties of washington :the first starbucks shop was built near seattle :we have rain every day :theres the space needle :theres pike place market :we have a park in medina where you can drag your dogs along lol :its a nice fishing place :it is rainy :in northern washington theres a chance that you may see snow and considering that youve only seen snow a few times its a good idea that you go there :breeze, red, loud, and i all live in the same part of washington :its a depressing state :its near canada where supernatural was filmed C: 08:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) yes 83 09:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) tumblr here ya go 10:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) you do realize that i was about to reply when you left hmmm 05:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Bandssss cx :3 Hey Dawn! Sorry i had to leave suddenly a couple days ago. Did you listen to some of the bands i listed? If so, which ones? Did you like/dislike? Message me! [[User:Hawkbreath|'''Music is my]] [[Message Wall:Hawkbreath|'drug']] 19:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) dear .dawnshadow i am afraid